FirecrAcker
by crybaaby
Summary: A collection of Harley centric drabbles - in progress. chinA doll - Harley finds herself a l o n e in Arkham, right next door to a mysterious witch. *** Based loosely off Suicide Squad cinematic universe.


_Beating Bat,_

 _He's black and blue,_

 _Black and blue,_

 _an e,_

Damp blonde hair stuck to her face, painting streaks across her vision. Three guards pushed and pulled — _pushed_ and _pulled_ — her down the grimy hallway, down to the special room reserved just for her.

 _Jay is mad,_

 _He's leaving you,_

 _Leaving you,_

 _!_

A scream bubbled in her chest, clawing it's way up her throat and sitting just behind her teeth.

 _Jay i d,_

 _He's leaving you,_

 _My s w_ _e e t Harley !_

The yelling of prisoners burrowed under her pale skin, infecting her blood and pumping through her veins. Rough hands pushed her into familiar confines — metal walls, metal floors, metal bed — _home_.

Finally, a chance to breath.

The small amount of fluorescent light that leaks into her cell, dribbling onto the ceiling in a pale white, forms a shadow — two dark eyes and one smiling

.

His mouth on her mouth, red on red.

Red. Red. _R e d_.

Ivy should be here, she thinks. The _r e d_ head got caught stealing plants, or planting plants, or being a plant? Harley can't remember.

She thinks it probably has _something_ to do with plants, as that's what usually lands the woman in Arkham. Well, that and _mass homicide_.

A laugh escapes from her mouth, along with the long awaited scream, echoing off the four square walls and snaking through the thick bars of her cage. Scream melting into laughter melting into more

 _g_ .

She is _alone_ and no one wants her and no one needs her and she is alone and _d_ and by herself and someone won't stop _sc ream ing_!

It burns her throat, and it's only when she hears a voice that she stops. It is deep and melodic — like a soothing water over the sweet fire in her head.

" _I know who you are._ " The voice whispers.

She walks to the corroded bars and pushes a soft cheek against them, searching the heavy darkness for the voice in her head. A smile tugs at her lips when she spots the green light —

 _n_ like his hair,

like the cuffs of his suit,

Green, _green_ light, pulsing from the cell in front of hers. Dark fingers wrap around the bars of the

 _n_ cell, and a feminine face pulls closer to the slats.

" _I know who you are_. Do you know who I am?"

The calm voice urges and _tugs_.

"Are you the devil?" She asks, because that seems like a reasonable assumption.

Quiet laughter answers her, emanating from the

cell like bubbles to the surface of a thick swamp. She pulls her face harder against the bars, eager to glimpse more of her neighbor.

"My name is June."

 _June. ._

 _It's June_

 _In January/_

 _But only because_

 _I'm in love with you/_

Harley bit a pink lip between her teeth. Maybe this _June_ lady wanted to take Jay from her, maybe she was the devil is pretty wrapping.

"I can see you don't trust me. That's alright. I just though maybe you'd like a friend?"

 _Maybe you'd like a mallet to the temple?_

In her mind, the green light illuminated streams of blood around the witches cell. Red _r e d_ dripping down the walls, staining her skin the color of crushed berries.

 _Maybe you'd like a friend?_

Maybe, maybe she would. She had had friends _before_ , she thinks. Before her life had any meaning; when she was a _g_ shrink who had to listen to _g_ patients talk about their

 _g_ lives -

The only person she even considered a _friend_ was a woman with cherr hair and a penchant for deadly seduction...

Everyone else was too fragile - like china dolls. Little dolls she would bring home to Jay, only to have him disapprove, ( _Harley Girl, am I not enough for you? Why must yo the joke?_ ), and

they went.

 _Maybe she'd like a friend?_

Two grey eyes watched her from the green cell.

Harley curled her pale fingers around the chilly bars, tapping out the tune to a David Bowie song and grinning. What was one more pretty doll, anyway?

"Sure, honey. Let's be _friends_!" The word sent shivers up her spine.

 _Fri end s._

The woman – _witch? devil?_ – curled her lips into a thin, pink smile.

Harley smiled back, a soft giggle dripping down her chin.

 _Friends_.

Maybe this one wouldn't die?


End file.
